onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 7
This article contains episode summaries for the upcoming seventh season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season seven will start airing on Fridays, on October 6, 2017. 'Overview' The residents of the enchanted forest face their greatest challenge yet as The Evil Queen (Lana Parrilla), Captain Hook (Colin O'Donoghue) and Rumplestiltskin (Robert Carlyle) join forces with a grown up Henry Mills (Andrew J. West) and his daughter, Lucy (Alison Fernandez), on an epic quest to once again bring hope to their world and ours. Along the way, new fairy tale characters and old search for true love, find adventure and once again take sides in the struggle of good against evil, as classic tales are once more twisted and reimagined.[http://ew.com/tv/2017/05/16/once-upon-time-season-7-spoilers/ Once Upon a Time reveals new details on season 7], by Natalie Abrams, Entertainment Weekly (May 16, 2017) 'Cast' 'Returning Cast Members' 'Starring' *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Queen Regina (confirmed) *Colin O'Donoghue - Killian Jones/Captain Hook (confirmed) *Robert Carlyle - Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (confirmed) *Andrew J. West - Henry Mills (confirmed) *Alison Fernandez - Lucy (confirmed) 'Recurring Cast' *Emilie de Ravin - Belle (confirmed)[http://ew.com/tv/2017/07/22/once-upon-a-time-emilie-de-ravin-books-return-in-season-7/ Once Upon a Time: Emilie de Ravin books return in season 7], by Natalie Abrams, Entertainment Weekly (July 22, 2017) *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (confirmed) *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan (confirmed)Jennifer Morrison post (May 8, 2017) 'New Cast Members' 'Starring' *Dania Ramirez - Cinderella (confirmed)[http://ew.com/tv/2017/07/06/once-upon-time-season-7-new-cast/ Once Upon a Time adds five new faces for season 7], by Natalie Abrams, Entertainment Weekly (July 6, 2017)[http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/07/once-upon-time-season-7-first-look.html Once Upon a Time - Season 7 - First Look at Henry and Cinderella + D23 Teasers], by Nirat Anop, Spoiler TV (July 15, 2017) *Gabrielle Anwar - Lady Tremaine (confirmed)[http://ew.com/tv/2017/07/22/once-upon-time-comic-con-season-7-spoilers/ Comic-Con 2017 Once Upon a Time bosses reveal new characters for season 7], by Natalie Abrams, Entertainment Weekly (July 22, 2017) 'Recurring Cast' *Mekia Cox - Tiana (confirmed) *Adelaide Kane - Drizella Tremaine (confirmed) *Rose Reynolds - Alice (confirmed) 'Crew' 'Writers' *Edward Kitsis Adam Horowitz tweet (June 28, 2017) *Adam Horowitz *Jane Espenson Adam Horowitz post (July 10, 2017) *Jerome Schwartz 'Directors' *Ralph Hemecker Adam Horowitz post (July 6, 2017) *Tara Nicole Weyr http://katmtan.tumblr.com/post/162846011752/do-you-know-the-directors-for-the-next-episodes 'Storyline Information' *The following storylines set up in the sixth season are left unresolved: **How Henry loses his memories and why he ended up in Seattle. ***How Lucy found her way back to him. **What happened to Emma, Snow, David, Belle, and Zelena after their happy beginnings, and why they now need Henry. *A new curse that separated everyone, as well as a new city.Matt Mitovich tweet (May 16, 2017) *New worlds and a "new version" of Misthaven.[http://ew.com/tv/2017/05/14/once-upon-time-finale-season-7-spoilers-horowitz-kitsis/ Once Upon a Time bosses unveil plans for season 7], by Natalie Abrams, Entertainment Weekly (May 14, 2017) *The question of what happened to Regina, Killian, and Rumplestiltskin. **What their "new identities" are. **The new and different relationships between them. *The time-jump, which is longer than 10 years.Adam Horowitz tweet (July 4, 2017) *Several new iterations of already-established characters, such as Cinderella.[http://ew.com/tv/2017/07/15/once-upon-time-season-7-spoilers-d23/ Once Upon a Time bosses drop new clues on season 7], by Natalie Abrams, Entertainment Weekly (July 15, 2017) Episodes 'Hyperion Heights' 'A Pirate's Life' Trivia *Ginnifer Goodwin, Jennifer Morrison, Josh Dallas, Emilie de Ravin, Jared S. Gilmore and Rebecca Mader are confirmed to be leaving the show as series regulars for the seventh season. However, Morrison has agreed to appear in one episode and Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz have confirmed that de Ravin and Gilmore will return. The latter in flashbacks. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the season. Once Upon A Time Season 7 Comic-Con Trailer Gallery Gallery of photographic posters released to promote the season. Promo S7 01.png References Category:Season 7